


Love from the sidelines

by MoonChimkim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Angst, Furries, Other, Slow Burn, please don’t actually read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonChimkim/pseuds/MoonChimkim
Summary: There’s just something really magical about beating the shit out of your significant other in a furry costume.
Relationships: Adloo/Jackasuke
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk who’s in the mascots so I’m just gonna use they/them pronouns for now, until I decided who to put in them.

The crowd went wild as the ball hit the ground, the Black Jackals have won. Jackasuke cheered silently in their costume, and the cheerleaders near them waved their pompoms excitedly.   
  
They could see Adloo looking down at the floor, not so excited as they were at the beginning of the match. They looked up and stared into Jackasuke eyes, those beady black eyes glared their own. Feeling a warm flush spread up onto their cheeks, they looked away quickly.   
  


_‘Damn. Was Adloo always this attractive?’_ They thought to themselves.

When the team captains called their teams up for the handshakes, Jackasuke couldn’t help but glance at Hinata Shouyou, they remember the day they first say him and thought that he was short for a volleyball player, but right now, they couldn’t feel any prouder.   
  
As the crowd slowly dispersed, so did the teams. Some were getting water and talking among themselves, and others were signing shirts and other objects.

  
Some kids stayed behind so they could get pictures and autographs from the players and mascots. Jackasuke always liked this part, despite no one knowing who was inside, it always made their day seeing little kids so happy. They waved and posed to several pictures along with everyone else.   
  


“Can I get a picture with you?” A familiar voice called from across the room.

Hinata looked up at Adloo with his phone in hand. Adloo pointed at themselves a little hesitantly, but nodded anyways. 

Hinata shoved his phone onto Kageyama’s chest and told him to take a picture of them. Hinata had a bright smile on his face as he posed with Adloo, and looked ecstatic when Kageyama handed him his phone back.   
  


_‘What was this feeling?’_ Jackasuke asked themselves, as they watched the exchange happen. _‘Jealousy? Anger? Betrayal?’_ No, not of Adloo taking a picture with Hinata, but of Hinata taking a picture with the mascot. Their thoughts got interrupted when a cheerleader patted them on the shoulder. 

“We’re heading back now, you wanna come or are you staying for a little longer?” She asked.   
  
They made a quick gesture meaning that they were going stay a while longer. She nodded and walked away with the rest of the cheer squad. 

  
They looked back at Adloo and saw Atsumu trying to get Kageyama to take another picture with him and the mascot, however unsuccessfully this time. Quickly shaking off their feelings of unease and they got ready to pose for more pictures with kids. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adloo returned to their home after an exhausting day. As exhilarating and unforgettable as the MSBY vs Adlers game was, they couldn’t forget the way Jackasuke looked at them.

The look they got when the other mascot had gave them a look of utter betrayal. They’ve known each other for a few months, the constant back and forth of the games. The wins and loses, but never had Adloo felt this way. It was worst then losing a full set. 

They didn’t know each other, but they had a connection, always did. Like soulmates or something else. 

They sighed, and kneeled down by the pantry to retrieve a cup noodle. Sighing and running their hand through their hair. 

Maybe it was the sweat from jumping around a lot, or maybe they were just going crazy. 

It was a long day, and maybe some good night sleep would be good for them. They’ll wake up in the morning better than before, and get ready for the next official game. 

They changed and waited for the cup noodle to heat up in the microwave, while waiting they checked their twitter and saw the photo Kageyama took of them and Hinata earlier today posted onto Hinata’s account.

They groaned and quickly turned their phone off. They felt weird about the photo, it was unusual for players of the opposing to take a photo with them, but Hinata Shouyou was an enigma.

Hopefully Jackasuke didn’t see the photo. If the look they got while taking to photo was heart breaking enough, they couldn’t imagine to look they had looking at the photo close up.

[Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/minichimkim)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about which ship to put into the mascots, should I make two OC’s or just put an characters from already from haikyuu in them? Comment which ship you would like. I’m thinking matsuhana because they just have that furry energy.
> 
> Anyways, idk of this even makes sense, it would be nice to have some feedback about what you guys think, so please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea where this story is going but please don’t get your hopes up.

Adloo cheered on their team along with the rest of the crowd. The Alders vs the Sendai frogs was definitely a match they had been looking forward for. Not because of the tension between Kageyama and Tsukki, but because out of all the v.league mascots, they were the closest to the big green frog on the other side.   
  


The match ended with the Hoshiumi making the winning point, spiking the ball through Tsukki’s block.  
  


They found the frog mascot sitting on a benches after the game, just silently staring off into space.   
  


“You doing okay?” Adloo asked as they handed the frog a bottle of water.   
  


“My girlfriend’s parents are coming over, so I’m feeling kinda stressed.” She took off the large green head and sat it down beside her. She pressed the cool bottle against her sweaty neck, making her bleach blonde hair stick to more of the exposed skin. Adloo was semi-convinced she was only hired because of the blonde hair, much like rest of the Sendai frogs players.   
  


“You don’t look so good yourself, something on your mind?” She looked at them.   
  


Adloo sighed and sat down beside her .“I’ve been questioning myself recently.”   
  


“Like your sexuality?”   
  


“I think I’m a furry.” They expected to be judged, but all they got was a firm hand on their shoulder. “I feel like I’ve had this conversation with my girlfriend before.”

“Is she a furry or something?”   
  


“She’s a monster fucker.”   
  


“Oh.” They let out a soft noise.

”Anyways, it doesn’t matter what you think you are, just be proud of it, even if it means you’re into beastiality.”

”I’m not though.” They denied, but was brushed off by her.   
  


“Anyways, I gotta go now.” She stood up and tucked the frog head under her arm. “Oh, by the way.” Turning her body to face Adloo, “The person in the Jackasuke costume is really pretty, or so i’ve heard.” She smirked and walked away from them, leaving them in shock.   
  


~~  
  


The next time Jackasuke saw Adloo was at the Alders vs Jackals practice game. The odd sexual tension between the two youngest on the different teams leave everyone questioning, but Jackasuke has more problems then the ones on the court, more specifically ones off court, like maybe the sidelines.   
  


The match ended with Kageyama and Hinata shaking each other’s hands for a few seconds too long and disgusted look from Sakusa.   
  


Jackasuke found Adloo sitting all by themselves after the game and decided to accompany them. Jackasuke got a small nod from Adloo as they approached them.   
  


“Have you ever thought.” Adloo spoke suddenly. Jackasuke turned to them, a little surprised. “That sport mascots is society’s way of normalizing furries.” They finished.   
  


Jackasuke stared at them with the head of the mascot on, and even though Adloo can’t see their face, they could tell it wasn’t the most pleasant look.   
  


“Do you think there’s something going on between them.” Jackasuke pointed to Kageyama and Hinata instead of answering.   
  


“Nah, Kageyama is definitely dating someone already.” Adloo though about the pretty guy with silver hair that always came to the Alders games.

  
“And how do you know that?”   
  
“This really pretty guy always comes to pat Kageyama on the head after a lot of his games” 

“Are you sure it’s not just a doting friend?”   
  
“I’m sure.”

Adloo fidgeted with their feathers before turning to Jackasuke.   
  


“Can I have your number?”   
  


Jackasuke laughed lightly, it was a pretty sound, soft and airy.   
  


“Sure, but you’ll text me right?”   
  


“Yeah, of course, that’s why I’m asking for it, to text you.” Adloo huffed. Jackasuke pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down a stream of numbers before handing it to Adloo.   
  


“I’ll talk to you later then.” Jackasuke stood up and walked towards the change rooms for the cheer squad, leaving behind a blushing Adloo, but with the mascot head on, it’s not like anyone can see.   
  


~~  
  


Jackasuke screamed and took the head off with a bright smile on their face.   
  


“You okay fam?” Someone asked beside them.  
  


“I just got someone’s number!” They bounced happily on their feet, smiling at the cheerleader.   
  


“Good job! About time you found someone!” She patted them shoulder. “What do they look like?” Someone else asked.   
  


“I’m not sure, it was the other team’s mascot.” They shrugged.”   
  


“That’s, oh..” she paused, not expecting it to be them. “Um, nice! Good for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while! I’ve been busy with school, I’ll try to update whenever I can!


End file.
